


Его последняя ошибка

by SgtPepperCorn



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtPepperCorn/pseuds/SgtPepperCorn
Summary: Через два года после основных событий манги и за пять лет до эпилога. Случившееся с Сином заставляет Эйджи разобраться с сожалениями. Спойлеры концовки манги.





	Его последняя ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Last Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351688) by [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela). 



_Беги. Быстрее. Ноги пульсируют, пот стекает с мокрого лба и щиплет глаза. Нужно догнать, иначе он не увидит его больше никогда. Паника накрывает волной_.

Что-то невидимое и страшное вытолкнуло Эйджи из сна. Сердце больно стучало в груди, кожа была влажной от пота. Почувствовав, что не один, Эйджи вздрогнул и, не дыша, напряженно замер.

Син, вспомнил он и выдохнул. Затем осторожно отстранился от мальчишки, который спал, прижавшись к нему, и мягко вывернулся из ловушки рук, ног и хлопковых простыней. Голова закружилась от боли, и Эйджи немного посидел на краю кровати, а когда наконец встал, чуть не наступил на пустую бутылку. Пошатываясь, он надел шорты и поплелся вниз по лестнице в темную гостиную.

Ему снова приснился Эш.

Сон всегда повторялся: он блуждал по улицам нижнего Ист-Сайда и искал Эша. Иногда почти находил — видел всполох светлых волос или синеву рваной джинсовой куртки, когда Эш сворачивал за угол. И тогда Эйджи звал его, и бежал, бежал, но ни разу не смог догнать. Он резко просыпался, слушал яростный стук сердца и едва соображал от волнения.

Эти ощущения оставались с ним надолго, и целый день после кошмара Эйджи тонул в чернильном отчаянии.

Эйджи судорожно вздохнул и опустился на низкий диван. Просыпаться с похмельем он уже привык, но найти Сина в своей кровати не ожидал, и мысли о кошмаре отступили на второй план. Эйджи схватился за голову и попытался вспомнить, что же случилось прошлой ночью. Вечер был как в тумане, и он не помнил ни когда пришел Син, ни сколько им пришлось выпить.

Но он определенно помнил секс.

Эйджи застонал. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи безжалостно атаковали его. Гибкое тело Сина, выгнувшегося под ним, нетерпеливые движения его бедер. Вкус Сина, заполнивший рот Эйджи, незнакомая горечь, которая перебила густой вкус алкоголя.

Но даже рядом с Сином, который прижимался к нему во сне, даже в объятиях мускусного запаха секса, окутавшего их, Эйджи все равно грезил об Эше. Не хотелось и думать, что он после такого за человек.

Эйджи попытался понять, как и почему все случилось, но в затуманенной алкоголем памяти было полно белых пятен. Он помнил только руки Сина на своей обнаженной коже, — и когда он успел ее обнажить? — его теплое дыхание у шеи, да пульсирующие волны удовольствия, которые следовали за каждым их движением, когда они кончали вместе.

Сину было всего семнадцать. Эйджи содрогнулся от отвращения. Слишком юный. Это неправильно.

Сину было только семнадцать, и он уже выглядел старше, чем Эш в девятнадцать. Он сильно вырос за два года, стал высоким и худым, но не успел раздаться в плечах, и это выдавало его настоящий возраст. У него было впереди несколько лет, прежде чем стать взрослым. Недавно он занялся боксом и теперь качал мышцы. Полная противоположность Эша.

Эйджи и не осознавал, в какого испорченного слабака могло превратить его одиночество. Он смотрел на свои босые ноги и боролся с тошнотой.

— Почему все, кто мне небезразличен, так много пьют? — Син появился в дверном проеме со стаканом воды в руке. Эйджи вздрогнул; он не слышал, как Син спустился, не слышал, как тот ходил на кухню. Син протянул стакан Эйджи и провел ладонью по его взъерошенным волосам. — Выпей, — потребовал он.

Эйджи посмотрел в его серьезное — настороженное — лицо и подчинился, опустив взгляд. Син не стал одеваться, только повязал вокруг пояса простыню, и она тащилась за ним по полу. Обнаженная нога выглядывала там, где расходились полы, демонстрируя мускулистое бедро. Несмотря на то, как близко их тела узнали друг друга несколько часов назад, интимность момента раздражала Эйджи.

— Оденься, — пробормотал он, не отнимая губ от кромки стакана.

Син внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты так хочешь сказать, что я должен уйти? — ровным голосом спросил он.

Эйджи глубоко вздохнул, проверяя, не вернется ли тошнота. Син был его самым близким другом; иногда казалось, что единственным. Эта ошибка — ошибка Эйджи — наверняка разрушит их отношения, так что не было смысла подслащивать пилюлю.

— Да, — наконец ответил Эйджи, не желая смотреть на Сина. — Думаю, именно это я хочу сказать.

— Нет. — Син прислонился к дверной раме и скрестил руки на груди. — Мы оба понимаем, что если я сейчас уйду, ты уже не позволишь мне вернуться. — Его голос слегка задрожал. — Я не могу так рисковать.

Эйджи должен был ожидать, что Син начнет спорить, но почему-то удивился, когда тот отказался уходить.

— Это ошибка, Син. Между нами не может быть таких отношений.

Эйджи устал, ему было плохо. Он не хотел спорить.

Горький смех Сина отозвался внутри острой болью.

— Ошибка? — резко переспросил тот. — Потому что это может разрушить твои грандиозные планы на жизнь? — голос Сина сочился ядом, и Эйджи понял, что тот ожидал такого разговора. Возможно, подготовился к нему. — Нет, подожди, — ты же работаешь в видео-магазине. За два года ни разу не удосужился подстричься. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ошибается лишь тот, кто делает хоть что-то стоящее.

Слова Сина обжигали. Тот был абсолютно прав. Эйджи опустил голову, пряча за волосами лицо. Он знал, что совсем потерял себя. Так продолжалось уже давно, но у него не было права утягивать Сина за собой.

— Поэтому мы не должны были... — начал он слабым голосом. Руки приглушали звук.

— Но мы сделали, — надломленно перебил Син. Эйджи закрыл глаза.

Он пытался извиниться, но не мог выдавить ни слова.

В затопившей пространство между ними тишине было слышно только неровное дыхание Сина.

— Сколько еще ты собираешься оставаться таким? — наконец спросил Син. Гнев ушел, его голос переполняла глубокая печаль. — Когда ты в последний раз фотографировал? — продолжил он и махнул в сторону камер Эйджи, которые пылились на полке у входной двери. — Готов поспорить, у тебя там немало снимков Эша.

Эйджи показалось, что его сердце сжимают тиски, когда он услышал это имя. Они никогда не говорили об Эше, годами обходили тему его смерти и всячески избегали ситуаций, в которых могло потребоваться заговорить о нем или месте, что он до сих пор занимал в их сердце.

Син заметил реакцию Эйджи.

— Эй, — настойчиво позвал он, словно почувствовав момент, когда Эйджи начало затягивать в воспоминания. Сел рядом с ним на диван и толкнул его коленом в колено. — Я думаю, мы должны поговорить об этом. Обо всем. Тебе и Эше. Тебе и мне.

Эйджи не отзывался. Он не хотел говорить об Эше ни с Сином, ни с кем-либо еще. В самом начале Ибе и Макс уговаривали его раскрыться и рассказать о своем горе, но Эйджи терпеливо хранил молчание. Спустя множество безуспешных попыток они наконец сдались. Меньше всего ему нужно было, чтобы Син подхватил у них эстафету.

Пылающая рана, которая открылась в его сердце, когда Эша убили, только-только зарубцевалась. Боль еще не ушла. Эйджи знал, что ни на шаг не приблизился к исцелению, и давным-давно понял, что никогда не оправится от потери. Син словно пытался распороть скреплявший сердце Эйджи шов.

— Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно нам придется поговорить, — продолжил тихо давить Син.

Эйджи тяжело вздохнул.

— Не о чем говорить, — наконец сказал он. Его голос звучал холодно. — Нет никаких нас.

Он едва не вздрогнул, увидев, какую боль причинили Сину его слова.

— Прошлая ночь... — напряженно начал Син.

— ...была ошибкой, — повторил Эйджи. — Ты сам сказал: мы выпили слишком много. Слишком увлеклись.

Син нахмурился.

— Значит, ты трахаешься со всеми, с кем пьешь? — язвительно спросил он.

Эйджи закрыл глаза, вспоминая, с кем выпивал. Алекс, Боунз. Тим, парень из банды Эша, который потерял лучшего друга примерно тогда же, когда Эйджи потерял Эша. Макс. Мысль о том, чтобы переспать с любым из них, казалась абсурдной.

— Конечно, нет, — тихо ответил Эйджи.

Ему не был безразличен Син. Правда не был. Но он знал, что никогда не испытает чувств, которых Син желал. Это было невозможно, и ночи, подобные сегодняшней, только разбередят раны и затуманят мысли. Это уже случилось. Эйджи не знал, что делать с океаном эмоций, которые бурлили внутри, угрожая вырваться наружу.

— Син, я… — он запнулся, не зная, как выразить то, что хотел сказать. — Я никогда не...

Лицо Сина слегка просветлело от удивления.

— За все это время? — спросил он, не сумев скрыть надежду в голосе; сердце Эйджи сжалось. — Никого после Эша?

Вопрос не застал Эйджи врасплох. Но признание все равно обжигало.

Они с Эшем никогда не были любовниками. Эйджи казалось, что их связь даже сильнее любви, но отчего-то они так и не пересекли границу между дружбой и чем-то большим. Он часто спрашивал себя, почему так вышло, и прежде, и сейчас. Он думал, что Эш разделял его чувства, — каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение таило в себе обещание. А потом все внезапно закончилось, так и не успев случиться.

Эйджи никому не рассказывал об этом.

— Нет, — выдавил он, чувствуя, как растет головная боль. — Никого. Даже до.

Он не мог посмотреть Сину в глаза. Хорошо, что они не включили свет. Он не знал, почему стыдился признавать, что он и Эш никогда не были близки физически. Он и не притворялся, что были, но все равно чувствовал себя пойманным на лжи.

— Но... — начал Син и тут же замолчал. Когда Эйджи наконец взглянул на него, на лице Сина почти не осталось следов удивления. Син внимательно смотрел на него, очевидно, желая что-то сказать, но в итоге просто покачал головой.

Эйджи смотрел на босые ноги Сина, когда тот встал и пошел прочь по темному паркету. Он слышал, как Син поднялся по лестнице, слышал скрип пола в коридоре около спальни. Эйджи был благодарен, что его оставили одного.

Его первый раз. Не Сина, как ни странно — Син уже был популярен у девушек, когда они встретились. Но Эйджи мог быть его первым мужчиной. Эйджи смутился бы, если бы ему уже не было так стыдно. Думал ли он об Эше? Представлял ли его в кровати вместе Сина? Эйджи не знал — не мог вспомнить.

Он пересек комнату и открыл окно. Ночь была жаркой — даже для августа. Ветер не ласкал кроны деревьев. Не было слышно машин, лишь в нескольких кварталах от дома стонала сирена. Эйджи забрался на узкий подоконник и попытался вообразить, что Эш здесь, с ним.

«Я не этого тебе желал», — представил он Эша. Это было несложно. Даже спустя столько времени Эйджи прекрасно помнил его голос и лицо. В его воображении Эш сидел на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку. Светлые волосы Эша казались тусклыми в лунном свете, голос звучал хрипло. — «Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив».

Эш казался грустным. Разочарованным.

«Я знаю, — представил Эйджи свой ответ. — Но я больше не знаю, как быть счастливым».

«Ты много смеялся и всегда был чем-то занят, — грустно улыбнулся ему призрак Эша. — Ты не пил так много».

Эйджи знал, что пьет, чтобы забыться. Знал, что в его жизни ничего не происходит — только работа, алкоголь да редкие визиты друзей, которые почему-то все еще беспокоились о нем. Визиты становились все реже, и только Син продолжал регулярно заходить. Эйджи гадал, когда же тот перестанет это делать. Скоро, без сомнений.

«Я скучаю по тебе», — сказал он воображаемому Эшу.

Поначалу он постоянно разговаривал с Эшем в мыслях. Эйджи знал, что это жалко, возможно, даже безумно, но так он чувствовал себя лучше. Нехитрая фантазия помогала ему ненадолго убедить себя, что Эш рядом, что они могут общаться, как прежде.

«Соберись уже, тряпка, — потребовал Эш. В темноте его глаза сверкнули необыкновенным зеленым цветом. — Я умирал не для того, чтобы ты превратил свою жизнь в дерьмо, да еще и втянул в это ребенка». — Он не сердился, просто говорил, что думает.

Эйджи почувствовал, как слезы подступают к глазам, и мысленный образ Эша начал расплываться. Эш умер ни за что. Его смерть была такой бессмысленной.

«Я стану лучше», — пообещал Эйджи почти беззвучно.

Эш кивнул. Он улыбался. Сердце Эйджи пропустило удар. Это было прекрасное воспоминание.

«Син, да?» — Эш вспыхнул от смущения, совсем как Эйджи.

«Я хотел, чтобы это был ты, — признался Эйджи. Он ни за что не сказал бы это в настоящем разговоре. Живому Эшу. — В первый раз» .

Эш надолго замолчал, потому что Эйджи не мог представить, что сказал бы настоящий Эш. Посмеялся бы над ним? Назвал гомиком? Ни один вариант не казался правильным, но других у него не было. Они не говорили на такие темы. У них даже не было повода говорить.

Молчание слишком затянулось, признание Эйджи зависло в воздухе, разрушая хрупкое спокойствие момента. В конце концов он выбрал, что ответит Эш. Слова, что тот никогда бы не сказал, слова, которые сам хотел услышать.

«Я тоже, — сказал Эш низко и хрипло, почти шепотом. — Мне жаль, что я никогда...»

Эйджи закрыл глаза, не в силах продолжать. Он жалел о миллионе вещей, что не сказал или не сделал с Эшем. Он знал, что не сможет представить, о чем жалеет Эш, не добавив к его печали своей собственной боли. И боялся, что если начнет верить — по-настоящему верить, — что они хотели одного и того же, то забудет, каким был настоящий Эш и чего тот на самом деле желал. Забудет, что не знает всех его тайн.

Эйджи сидел в одиночестве, пока рассвет не окрасил ночные тени в серый цвет. Он все еще любил Эша. В его сердце не было места для Сина или кого-либо еще, пока оно полностью принадлежало призраку Эша. Там не было места даже для любви к себе — Эйджи признавал это и не знал, что с этим делать.

Когда свет начал заливать вершины зданий и его бледные лучи заполнили гостиную, Эйджи глубоко вздохнул. Пришло время что-то менять, и нужно было начать с друга.

Эйджи медленно зашел в спальню. Комнату расчерчивали синие тени. Син сидел в середине кровати, подтянув колени к подбородку. Он надел вчерашние джинсы и футболку и спрятал босые ноги в простынях.

— Син.

Мальчишка поднял глаза, и Эйджи увидел, что тот плачет. Даже не пытаясь стереть слезы с щек, Син опустил ноги на пол и наклонился в поисках кроссовок.

— Я ухожу, — низко прорычал он.

Эйджи покачал головой.

— Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Я был неправ.

Син замер и молча уставился на него.

— Не во всем, — Эйджи не сдержал едва заметной улыбки. — Случившиеся ночью было плохой идеей. Это не повторится. — Син сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, пока слушал, и Эйджи нервничал. — Но я не буду тебя прогонять. Оставайся, сколько хочешь.

Син озадаченно моргнул.

— Я не понимаю.

— Все, что ты сказал, правда, — признал Эйджи. — Мне нечем гордиться. Эш... — Произносить имя было больно. Казалось, что один маленький слог забрал всю храбрость, что была внутри, но Эйджи заставил себя продолжить. — Эш не хотел бы, чтобы я так жил, — тихо признался он. — Но у меня есть ты, Син. До прошлой ночи дружба с тобой была единственным, что я сделал правильно.

Син провел рукой по волосам.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — возразил он. — Если бы я знал, что ты никогда... Во всяком случае, я бы не был таким настойчивым. Я знал, что ты пьян, и...

Эйджи почти захотел с ним согласиться. Сделать Сина ответственным за все и забыть, что случилось. Но это было невозможно. Он помнил достаточно, чтобы знать, что наслаждался каждым прикосновением. Он покачал головой.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отрезал он.

— То есть мы должны забыть обо всем?

Что-то вроде улыбки промелькнуло на губах Эйджи.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не получится, — с сожалением сказал он. — Давай просто скажем, что не позволим этому повлиять на нашу дружбу.

Син выглядел скептически.

— То есть ты меня не выгоняешь? Мы продолжим вести себя, как всегда, и притворимся, что ничего не было?

Звучало глупо, но Эйджи кивнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты все еще мог прийти сюда, когда захочешь. Всегда, когда тебе нужно укрытие. — После смерти Лао дела в семье Сина шли неважно. Возвращаясь поздно вечером домой с работы, Эйджи часто находил Сина под дверью, когда тот не хотел или не мог пойти домой. — Я дам тебе ключ, можешь забрать себе свободную комнату. — В конце коридора была нежилая спальня. У Эйджи было слишком мало вещей, чтобы использовать ее как кладовую, так что она так и пустовала с тех пор, как он переехал. Было бы здорово, если бы ее заполнили вещи Сина. Не так одиноко.

Син озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— Погоди... Ты просишь меня переехать к тебе? Но никакого секса? Фигня какая-то.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было, куда бежать, — пояснил Эйджи. — Все как раньше, только больше не нужно будет ждать снаружи. И... — Закончить было намного сложнее. — И нам не придется снова делить постель, потому что у тебя будет своя.

Он понимал, что они сделали то, что сделали, не потому что просто оказались слишком близко. Он знал, что это назревало, что Син в него влюблен. И знал, что его собственное тело жаждало физического контакта с Эшем, а Син был просто удобной заменой.

Очевидно, Син тоже это понимал, и Эйджи видел, как непросто тому было промолчать и кивнуть в ответ.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Син.

Эйджи нагнулся и забрал из рук Сина кроссовки, которые тот держал с самого начала разговора.

— Возвращайся спать, — мягко предложил он. — Прошло всего пару часов, так?

Син удивленно вытаращил глаза, но послушно позволил уложить себя в кровать.

— Ты разрешишь мне спать здесь? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я посплю на диване, — ответил Эйджи.

Сина не удовлетворил ответ. Он сел, протянул руку и схватил Эйджи за запястье.

— Останься, — тихо попросил он. Эйджи покачал головой. — Я ничего не сделаю! Обещаю!

Эйджи почувствовал, как неприятно сжимается желудок.

— Это не лучшая идея.

— Здесь мягче, чем на диване, и места много, — не сдался Син и тут же отодвинулся, освобождая место в огромной кровати. — Мы даже не заденем друг друга.

— Зачем? — Эйджи позволил Сину утянуть себя на кровать. Он не понимал, почему Син хочет этого, на что рассчитывает.

Син отпустил его руку, откатился на край и свернулся, как ребенок.

— Это был твой первый раз, — пробормотал он. Эйджи пришлось прислушиваться, чтобы разобрать слова. — Хреново спать одному после первого раза.

Эйджи хотел рассмеяться, но почему-то на глазах появились слезы. Он лежал на своей половине кровати, неловко вытянувшись на спине, и думал о том же, о чем и всегда. Сколько ночей он провел так, представляя Эша? Сколько ночей он лежал рядом с Эшем, представляя, как касается его, представляя, каково быть с ним? Все эти ночи останутся в памяти навсегда.

— Я никогда не один, — прошептал Эйджи, не зная даже, услышит ли его Син.

Скрипнула кровать. Син развернулся к нему и тут же нарушил свое обещание ничего не делать, положив ладонь на грудь Эйджи.

— У тебя сердце чаще бьется, когда ты думаешь о нем, — через некоторое время сказал он.

Эйджи не хотел обнадеживать его, объясняя, что все не так, и его сердце бьется, потому что Син рядом, потому что Син касается его. Он протянул руку и убрал ладонь Сина.

— Я всегда думаю об Эше, — тихо отозвался он, повернулся на бок, спиной к Сину, и уставился на закрытую дверь.

Когда он проснется, он пойдет с фотоаппаратами в парк. Он поснимает там людей. Небо. Деревья и птиц. Рано или поздно он выльет всю выпивку и научится полагаться на Сина, как полагался на Воображаемого Эша. Он справится.

Он больше двух лет прожил без Эша — это уже больше, чем время, что Эш был в его жизни. Пришло время сделать шаг вперед и вспомнить, как быть человеком, которого его друг хотел защитить. Человеком, которого Эш любил. Всего лишь шаг — он начнет фотографировать — но за ним последуют другие.

Син прижался спиной к обнаженной спине Эйджи. Его мягкая футболка казалась слишком теплой. Вентилятор на потолке гудел и обдувал их горячим воздухом, совсем не похожим на освежающий бриз. Эйджи долго лежал с открытыми глазами. Он мечтал об уютной темноте снов без сновидений, и чтобы все стало, как раньше, когда у него еще не накопилось слишком много сожалений.

Он закрыл глаза и пообещал — Эшу и Сину, но в основном себе, — что больше не будет ни о чем жалеть. Хватит ошибок. Хватит упущенных возможностей.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как Эйджи провалился в безмолвную темноту. Впервые за долгие месяцы ему ничего не снилось, а в мыслях царил покой.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал опубликован 4 января 2008 года.  
> Бета перевода — [ritmika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritmika/pseuds/ritmika).


End file.
